pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
The Windy Desert
The Windy Desert is one of the driest places on it'Tethori and also - strangely - one of the coldest. Claiming most of the country of Danbaros, it lies between the Arid Belt which wraps around it's northern, western and southern edges and the Blisterfoot Mountains lie along it's eastern edge. In the central-eastern edge of the desert is Coldpeak. A lonely mountain that looms over the dark and infamous city of thieves, Chas. The larger, western half of the desert is uninhabited by humanoids with the exception of various thorps and hamlets dotting the mountainous edges. The mountains around here are unique in the fact that they tend to "curve" over the sides of the deserts in the form of cliffs and rocky overhangs. The unique shape of the mountains here cause the notable winds that the desert is renown for. There is unnaturally high air-pressure along the ground here causing the extremely flat surface of the ground, while just above the ground the pressure is much-lower. it is this inbalance that causes the strong winds here and makes tornadoes a common site as you get closer to the center of the desert. This pressure is thought to be caused by the air vacuums throughout the extremely complex network of caves that run under Danbaros - Shellback's Maze. History Danbaros has a deep history that goes back long before the clashing and one of it's most mysterious locations is the windy desert and the strange phenomena in the area. It never has any percipitation at all for reasons unclear to all scholars except for those whose life is dedicated to this location. The desert has a long history and the most notable is that of Chas. However. Very few people remember that there was yet a greater civilization that once lived in the desert to the west and all that remains of it are vast ruins that range from The Eitzward Pass and south-east along the northern stretch of the Arid Belt to Coldpeak. This belt of ruins is several hundred kilometers of destroyed sand-stone castles, temples and smaller buildings. No records have been found amongst the rubble but no-one has gone to search very deep either due to the legends surrounding the Soultaker Cavern that lies near the heart of the ruins of whatever city once stood in this cold, desolate land. The ruins are only refered too as the Soultaker Ruins adding even more motivation to stay clear of the place. Thorps along the Coldpeak claim to hear sounds at night from the ruins, but none(on record at least) have gathered the courage to investigate. Sites and Settlements Several nameless thorps line the southern edge of the desert but the most notable settlements are listed. '''Chas: '''Chas - the largest city in Danbaros, lies in the heart of the Windy Desert, it's notable sand-stone architecture is unique to Danbaros and its sprawling ghettoes are extremely high in crime and misconduct. Chas, the City of Thieves is home to several guilds of unsavory types like rogues, swashbucklers, and gunslingers that are constantly at war with one another. The most powerful of these guilds is the Steel Arrow, a guild of urban rangers. They are the only law in this dangerous town and even they are not to be crossed. '''Clan Droggix: '''Clan Droggix is a clan of Fire Grivel Goblins in the Blisterfoot Mountains. They are the largest and most powerful of the clans. They follow Chieftan Grim Grin Gribgit - powerful serpent shaman. This settlement is not welcoming to humans or any other race. '''Soultaker Cavern: '''This haunting cave lies upon the northern face of the Arid Belt several hundred feet up the face of the cliff that looms there. Little is known about the cavern itself but many suspect it is home to a dragon, or worse. It is also suspected that it is somehow connected to Shellback's Maze. Several years ago there was a group of adventurers known as the "Sevenfold" who went to explore the place but they never heard from again. '''Soultaker Ruins: '''The Soultaker Ruins as they are known are the ruins of a massive city along the north-western portion of the Windy Desert. It is spread over several kilometers and scholars say that in its prime it was several times the size of Eitz. ir'Tethori's largest city and capitol. Not much is known about the ruins, not even the name of the city. And no one is known to have investigated it thoroughly. People seem to... disappear as they approach the Soultaker Caverns at it's heart. Notable Residents '''Naas Corinth(Human, Urban Ranger 12): '''Naas is the founder and leader of the Steel Arrow. A Lawful Neutral "gang" of urban rangers that inhabit Chas and act as the closest thing to a police force that the city has. They are not endorsed by the city's government however and are seen as vigilantes. Naas grew up in Gornaire before it was destroyed and lost his only remaining family in the incident. Since then he has saw crime, theivery and plunder as an afront to all that he represents. Category:Regions Category:Ir'Tethori